Check Up
by leiaah
Summary: Ino's pregnant, Kiba's delighted. They go for a check up together, and Kiba has only one question in mind. Oneshot, Kiba/Ino.


**Title:** Check Up

**Style:** Oneshot

**Pairing:** Kiba/Ino

* * *

><p>Ino had to endure the longest wait of her life as she sat on the toilet.<p>

She stared long and hard at the pregnancy test, waiting for the result to appear in the small groove. The silence was so deafening, and the wait so long, her heart was beating painfully against her chest.

Her breath caught as blue lines started to colour the small screen, and ringing in her ears threw her into vertigo as her blood felt like it was being drained from her head. The lines shaped themselves into a measly plus sign. Ino stared at it for a mere moment before she reached over to the edge of the bath and ripped open another pregnancy test, just to make sure this one wasn't faulty.

If possible, this wait was even longer than the last, and that stick, too, finally showed itself into a plus.

Ino was pregnant.

**x**

She paced frantically in the bathroom, rubbing her tummy, trying to make sense of her situation. She was pregnant. She was going to have a child. She turned around suddenly and looked at herself in the mirror. She was unusually yellow; the shock was too much to bear. Ino realised she needed a bigger mirror, so she picked up her discarded panties and quickly wore them as she put the pregnancy tests back into one box, and threw the extra box in the bin.

Ino entered her room and threw the tests on her bed, and then took off her shirt. She stood in front of the elongated mirror in her underwear and stared at her abdomen. She turned to her side and she tried to imagine her belly growing as the baby in her developed.

It felt like she was standing in front of the mirror for hours, the distant sound of jingling metal against porcelain snapped her back to reality, and she almost sprinted downstairs.

"Kiba- OHMIGOD!" she had began to call Kiba but screamed and jumped out of his vision.

Kiba had walked into the house with Naruto, and Ino had forgotten to put something back on so Naruto got the opportunity to see her bare torso.

She stood against the wall of their living room, clutching her breasts, and called over the doorway, "Naruto! Aren't you supposed to be at your office or something?"

The response was boyish chuckles, from both Naruto_ and_ Kiba!

"Go, go, go!" she said, waving a hand through the doorway so he could see.

Kiba and Naruto laughed together then said their farewells. When the door snapped shut, Ino jumped back into view and enveloped Kiba into a big tight hug, laying kisses all over his face and neck.

"What is it?" Kiba said in between laughs, "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm pregnant Kiba! We're gonna have a baby!"

Suddenly, Kiba stiffened and held Ino back by her shoulders, looking hard into her eyes.

"Are you serious?" he enunciated, slowly.

"Yes, I am," she said the smile growing ever wider.

He quickly dropped his bag on the floor; fell to his knees so that he was at eye level with her tummy. He passed his hand over her smooth skin, and then took a deep breath through his nose; there was something blocked alright, a different and new kind of hormonal odour. Now that he was certain, a smile broke out on his face and he kissed her abdomen, and then quickly stood to kiss her.

With utter glee, they looked at each other and exclaimed, "We're going to be parents!"

**x**

"Everything seems to be in order," the doctor said as he wiped the gel off the ultrasound detector and put it back into place. "The development is going smoothly; we'll know the gender in a matter of weeks."

Kiba and Ino smiled at each other, and then turned back to face the doctor.

The ultrasonic machine buzzed lightly then went silent after the sound of cutting paper ended. The docter wiped Ino's abdomen, then handed her a small roll of shiny paper. On it were captures of the ultrasound test.

The doctor fixed on his glasses and gestured to the white and black lines, "if you can see this round structure, it's the beginnings of the cranium, and this is the umbilical cord."

Kiba and Ino nodded in at the same time, their eyebrows furrowed and concentration visibly present.

"Uh, Yamaguchi-sensei..." Kiba started, looking away from the pictures.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering... is it okay, to, y'know... whilst she's pregnant?"

"Kiba!" Ino hissed as she regarded him through wide eyes.

The doctor chortled, then went over to sit behind his desk, "do not worry Yamanaka-san, every husband that has walked through these doors," he jerked a thumb to the entrance, "has asked me that question."

Kiba gave a satisfied grin to Ino, then turned back to hear the doctor's reply.

"It's not advisable to initiate rough intercourse as bleeding may occur, keep it at an intimate level. You should very well be able to keep at it until birth! But at some points it may be frustrating for the woman."

"Awesome!"

"Kiba! Grow up!" Ino nudged him lightly in the ribs.

The doctor laughed again, "oh, I can't ever grow tired of this question and its reactions."

**x**

Ino stuck the ultrasound pictures down on the fridge with baby-bottle magnets she had bought on the way home with Kiba.

She looked at the three pictures fondly, and carressed her stomach. Kiba snaked his hands around her from behind, and laid his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He looked at the pictures, a question forming in his mind.

"By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Is it just me, or do these pictures make no sense at all? Can you see the kid? 'Cause I can't."

"Nope! Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I haven't written anything in forever! Critiques very, very welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
